Vampiric Diclonius
by VaMpIrE DiClOnIuS 667
Summary: I'm not very good at summaries, so read inside. Slightly OOCish Kouta,Lucy,Moka,and Tsukune.UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

(A/N Alright guys, this my first fanfic so please don't flame too badly. I'm not very good at summaries, so here is a list of the differences of the two series': Kouta was born a Vampire I'm going to call Lucy by her real name, Kaede Tsukune was born a dhampir Moka is born a half Diclonius/ half Vampire hybrid [I'll explain later]. Alright, there are going to be other differences, but I'm not going to tell you until you come across them)Disclaimer: I don't own

"You wanna know who is not human?" Kaede asked, furious beyond belief. "PEOPLE LIKE YOU!!!!"

The boy who was holding her from behind's head exploded, to say the least. The girl who had betrayed her had her eyes torn from their sockets. The boys who killed the dog were ripped to pieces. She picked up the poor puppy's mutilated corpse, to give it a proper burial.

She dug the small hole rather quickly with her vectors, she put the body in, put the dirt in, and built a small shrine and said a prayer.

Out of nowhere, she then heard the ominous tune of the song 'Lilium'. She turned around to see a small boy of about 10, with bluish-black hair, ocean-blue eyes, and a rather large silver crucifix with a blood-red bead in the middle around his neck. The bead seemed to have the characteristics of an eye. The boy was carrying a small wooden box, from which Kaede assumed the music was coming.

The boy caught her staring at the music box. "Do you like it?" the boy asked sweetly. "It's just a good song," Kaede replied defensively, just now noticing that she was staring. She blushed. "Are those horns?" the boy asked, noticing the protrusions on her head. She covered them quickly. "You probably think they're disgusting, don't you?" Kaede asked, about to kill the poor boy. "I think that they're beautiful; compared to what I have. I'm really jealous," the boy answered. Kaede blushed madly at the praise, but became curious as to what he meant by 'compared to what I have'. "What do you mean by that?" Kaede asked the boy.

"I'm a Vampire," the boy replied, opening his mouth to reveal four abnormally large and sharp canines. "You won't make fun of me, will you?" the boy questioned. "Of course not, I understand what it's like to be made fun of," Kaede answered almost immediately. "Do you think we could be friends?" the boy asked eagerly. "I don't see why not," Kaede answered with just as much eagerness. She was tackled to the ground with hug. "THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!!!!!!!" the boy said. "By the way, my name's Akashiya Kouta, what's yours?" Kouta asked. "Kaede"

Somewhere out in the ocean:

A man sat at a large desk in the middle of a huge room in facility off of the shore of Kamakura.

"Found you, Lucy"

(A/N Waddya think guys? Please R&R) 


	2. Chapter 2 pt1

**( A/N Hey guys, I'm really sorry for the last chapter being so rushed. Here, I'll make it up to you, I'm going to to make this chapter as long and detailed as I possibly can.)**

**Inner Moka: Don't expect much. **

**Me: What's that supposed to mean?**

**Inner Moka: That you are a terrible writer.**

**Me: Let's see what Tsukune has to say about this.**

**Inner Moka_:(whimpers_) PLEASE, DON'T BRING HIM INTO THIS!!!!!!**

**Me_: _** **_(laughs maniacally while Inner Moka cries)_**

**Outer Moka: Must you be so mean? **

**Me: Yes.**

**Outer Moka: Whatever.**

**Tsukune: On with the show!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own.**

Niether of the children were aware of the man so many miles away. Even If they were, they probably wouldn't care. They were busy enjoying the day. For most of the day they were telling each other about themselves. "I've grown an immunity to water because of bullies always torturing me with it at school ," Kouta explained to Kaede. This made a lot of sense to Kaede. She had told Kouta how she was now homeless because she couldn't go back to the orphanage because she had killed those children.

Kouta smiled, which confused her. "You could probably stay with us in our hotel if you explained your story to my dad," Kouta offered. Kaede looked at Kouta with excitement and slight confusion. Seeing the confusion, Kouta explained, "We're here in Kamakura to visit relatives. We're staying until the festival's over, and like I said, if it's okay, you could probably come with us." By this point, Kaede was brimming excitement. She grabbed his hand and excitedly asked, "Where are you staying? C'mon, let's go!"

On the way there, she asked, "Do you have a mother?". Kouta's excited face dropped a little bit. "My mother was killed when I was three," His face brightened, "but it's okay, I wouldnt've expected you to have known." He turned and said "Hey, look! We're here!"

**(A/N I'm sorry guys but I needed to cut this a little short. FYI this is going to be a 2 part chapter.)**


	3. Update

(A/N Alright people, I suck at writing, so I'm probably gonna have to get someone else to write the story. If anyone wants the job, PM me and I'll give you the details on how I want the story.

Inner Moka: He just won't do it because he's lazy.

Me: Say it one more time and I'm calling Tsukune[Tsukune's my buddy cuz he's awesome].

(Inner Moka runs away, stricken with fear)

Outer Moka: As I said before; Must you be so mean?

Me: As I said before; Yes.)


End file.
